Querido profesor
by Llanca
Summary: UA. Three shots. / A Ino le va pésimo en historia, no obstante, luego de conocer accidentalmente los gustos de su querido profesor de historia -el Icha Icha Paradise-, todo cambiará. ¿No es cierto, Kakashi?
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Aclaraciones: Universo alterno. Three shots.

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla _- Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Querido profesor ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo I/III

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

En actitud desganada, dejó escapar un suspiro suave mientras observaba a los demás alumnos que estaban a su alrededor.

Odiaba la historia. De hecho, no encontraba nada más aburrido que asistir a ésa clase. ¿Qué gracia tenía? ¡Ninguna!, al menos, para ella.

Descargando otro suspiro, se enderezó en el pupitre cuando observó que el profesor se acercaba a ella con un alto de hojas.

—Tendrás que estudiar más, Yamanaka — le dijo entregándole un papel.

Apenas lo escuchó, supo que nada bueno había en ese papel. ¡Demonios! Apostaba toda su colección de vestidos de Vera Wang de la última temporada, que la calificación era peor que deficiente.

—Uhm… — gimoteó infantilmente cuando notó que un gigantesco 30 estaba al centro de la hoja anotado con lápiz rojo. —_Maldición._

—Presta atención, Yamanaka. Eso debes hacer.

Alzando los ojos hacia su profesor que estaba a un lado de ella mirándola casi con reproche, asintió en silencio, dedicándole una mirada de pena que derretiría a cualquiera.

—¿Podría hacer algún trabajo para subir la calificación? — pidió lo más adorable, dulce e inocente que pudo.

—No.

Y esa negativa, sabía que era rotunda. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inflexible?

—_¡Mierda!_ — se mordió el labio inferior. —¿Por favor…? —le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, simulada, obviamente.

—No.

Bajando la mirada y los hombros, asintió en silencio, rendida.

Al parecer no tendría vacaciones.

—Procura estudiar más, porque así como vas, serás la primera en reprobar.

—Sí, Kakashi-sensei… — no estaba contenta, en absoluto.

—Pon atención a la clase de hoy — y de inmediato se fue hacia la pizarra.

—Sí, seguro — murmuró entrecerrando los ojos y arrugando en un acto de rabia el papel.

Algo tenía que hacer, eso estaba más que claro. No podía continuar así, ya que iba en dirección a la repetición del año.

¡Ahh! No quería ni pensarlo, porque si eso pasaba, adiós tarjetas de crédito, adiós vacaciones de verano en Los Ángeles, adiós navidad en Europa, adiós todo…

—_¡Nooo! _— no podía permitirlo, debía hacer algo. Por supuesto que ése algo no consistía en estudiar, ya que lo que menos quería era perder el tiempo. E Ino Yamanaka no perdía el tiempo.

Calentándose la cabeza en qué hacer para mejorar las calificaciones, se la pasó en busca de una estrategia sin prestar atención alguna a las palabras de su profesor.

Pensó en su amigo de infancia, Shikamaru. Quizá debería pedirle ayuda a él, ya que era un sabelotodo, y de seguro la ayudaría a estudiar, dado que en más una ocasión había sido así.

Sonriendo, recordó que en una oportunidad, en la cual había necesitado su ayuda para matemáticas, las horas de estudios pasaron a caricias lascivas, besos desesperados y gemidos imperiosos.

Lo bueno de esa vez, era que Shikamaru estaba en la misma clase de ella, por lo que luego de las horas de estudios que compartieron por todo un semestre basándose sólo en sexo desenfrenado, habían valido la pena, pues él siempre terminaba haciéndole la prueba a escondidas del profesor.

Para su desgracia, actualmente Shikamaru ya no era su compañero de curso, porque había sido adelantado por su gran capacidad mental. Sí, era un verdadero genio.

—_Uhm… _— al parecer, las opciones estaba nulas.

No conocía a nadie más que la ayudara. Bueno, su amiga Sakura era muy aplicada, no obstante con la poca paciencia que tenía la pelirrosada y lo mucho que peleaban, no era muy factible esa opción.

—_¿Qué haré…?_

Para cuando la clase finalizó, Ino ni siquiera fue capaz de notar que los alumnos ya estaban cargando los libros y cuadernos para irse de la sala, debido a que la clase ya había terminado.

—¿Permanecerás todo el día ahí, cerdita?

Saliendo automáticamente de la ensoñación, la rubia miró a su amiga antes de caer en cuenta de que todos se estaban yendo de aquel lugar.

—Maldición —susurró, comenzando a guardar sus pertenencias en un bolso de Dolce & Gabbana de color púrpura.

—Nos vemos mañana, cerda.

—Está bien, frentezota — replicó dedicándola una sonrisa de fastidio. Odiaba cuando Sakura la llamaba cerda.

Apenas la pelirrosada salió del aula, Ino se levantó y se dispuso a ir, sin embargo, al avanzar unos cuantos pasos y notar un pequeño libro de color naranja en el escritorio del profesor, se detuvo.

Posiblemente se le había quedado a Kakashi, ya que en más de una ocasión lo había visto portando ese objeto que era el foco de su atención.

Con curiosidad se acercó hacia dicho lugar para recoger el pequeño libro.

La sorpresa fue gigantesca cuando leyó el título. "Icha Icha Paradise"

No era estúpida, Ino jamás lo fue, por lo que tenía consciencia de que el contenido escrito en el libro, era la perversión pura. Por supuesto, aquello lo sabía debido a que el autor era parte de su familia.

—Uhm… —con rapidez ojeó unas cuantas páginas antes de leer el volumen del libro.— Icha Icha Paradise Vol. VI; Hebefilia*.

Sonriendo sádica, dejó escapar una carcajada siniestra.

Oh, sí, podría obtener múltiples beneficios por el descubrir de los vicios de Kakashi.

¿Quién dijo que estar emparentada a Jiraiya no era buena idea?

Ahora que lo pensaba, qué afortunada era que los hombres leyeran las idioteces calentonas que escribía su tío.

Claramente, ahora podría sobornar a Kakashi con la nueva edición que estaba próxima a publicarse –cerca de 3 meses-, para conseguir buenas calificaciones.

—_Esto, será tu perdición, querido profesor…_ — dijo para sí, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, sin embargo, su camino fue interrumpido por el dueño del libro.

—Yamanaka.

Haciendo contacto visual con Kakashi -que ocultaba la mitad inferior del rostro con una bufanda de color negro-, le dedicó una sonrisa sugestiva, acompañada de una postura un tanto coqueta.

Si quería subir las calificaciones y lograr un buen rendimiento, tenía que empezar desde ese mismo momento.

—Kakashi-sensei — su timbre de voz fue armonioso y melódico. —Justo lo estaba buscando — osciló con elegancia sus largas pestañas.

Él, enderezando rígidamente la columna, asintió en silencio. Por descuido había dejado olvidado el libro del cual era un fan acérrimo. ¿Cómo es que pudo olvidar algo tan importante para él?

No obstante, lo que le preocupaba, era que su inocente alumna probablemente ya sabía de qué trataba el libro, pues no tenía que ser adivino como para deducir que la curiosidad de Ino era muy vivaz.

—¿De casualidad se le olvidó algo? — preguntó no mostrando ningún intento por esconder el libro, ni mucho menos su insinuante actitud.

—Sí, la verdad es que

—Se le quedó esto, Kakashi-sensei —lo interrumpió divertida, extendiéndole el pequeño libro para que lo recibiera. Ya había notado lo nervioso que estaba él.

Carraspeándose la garganta, Kakashi cogió el Icha Icha y rápidamente lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, casi avergonzado de que ella supiera que había bajo la portada.

—Gracias, señorita Yamanaka — aunque quiso, no pudo evitar que la voz le saliera un tanto débil. No propia de él, en absoluto.

—No hay de qué, profesor… — le guiñó un ojo con lentitud. —Cuando quiera… —seductoramente pasó al lado de él, meneando con énfasis las caderas para realzar los pasos. —Adiós, sensei. — Sonriendo internamente, se felicitó a sí misma por lograr que él casi se la comiera con la mirada de su único ojo.

Kakashi la miró de soslayo, y una vez que ella pasó por su lado, se volteó a verla. Aunque pudo, no fue capaz de evitar que sus ojos se enfocaran en el trasero de la rubia.

Definitivamente, las alumnas no deberían ir a clases con faldas tan diminutas.

Mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla por tan ardiente vaivén de caderas, sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados para eliminar las imágenes provocativas que había formado su mente.

¡Maldición!

—… — soltando un suspiro de alivio, sacó el libro de su pantalón y lo abrió en la página 62.

No sabía si era la gracia del destino o qué, pero precisamente el volumen del Icha Icha que estaba leyendo, trataba de una chiquilla que se le insinuaba al protagonista, que era un hombre mayor, y éste sentía el imprudente deseo de estar con ella.

—_Mierda…_

Era hombre, por lo que su naturaleza no lo dejó en paz de las ilustraciones que una vez más se le aventuraron por la cabeza. Lo peor de todo, es que esta vez, la imagen de la mujer que se le encarnó en lo recóndito, era una que bien conocía.

Sí, su inocente alumna; Ino Yamanaka.

—Oh, Dios…

.

* * *

.

Apenas llegó a su casa, Ino corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano Naruto, quién tenía la colección completa del Icha Icha Paradise.

Cuando estuvo en el cuarto de él, los ojos se le clavaron en el estante que tenía todas las ediciones del libro. Sin embargo, luego de recorrer las portadas con la vista, se detuvo en el volumen VI de la colección.

Minuciosamente lo sacó de aquel lugar y se lo llevó a su habitación.

Luego de horas de estar leyendo –recostada en la cama-, la sorpresa fue gigantesca.

No podía mentirse a sí misma, por lo que tenía que reconocer que las creaciones poco honestas de su tío, eran bastante tentadoras. Ahora entendía el porqué la obra tenía tantos lectores y era tan adorado por los seguidores.

Había leído los primeros 5 capítulos del libro, por lo que ya sabía de qué trataba.

Era muy simple, y fantasioso para hombres que bordeaban los 30 -40 años, si es que no más. El rango era bastante difícil de definir, después de todo, se trataba de hombres.

El protagonista –Alfred-, era un inversionista que luego de conocer a la hija de 17 años de su socio mayoritario, las hormonas se le habían revolucionado como un adolescente.

En definitiva, la historia se basaba en los métodos de conquista y en el cómo Alfred se las arreglaba para sobrellevar una relación con una menor de edad, con los altos y bajos que tenían que sopesar para no ser descubiertos.

Era provocador, caliente y prohibido, razón por la cual no había podido para de leer.

Sobre todo ahora que después del capítulo 5, en donde Alfred había llevado a la inocente Mía hacia su departamento, en donde era muy probable que comenzara una nueva escena de sexo y revuelos emocionales.

Lo mejor de todo, trataba en que, pese al deseo que había sentido en un comienzo Alfred, había sido disminuido por el tomar de las riendas de Mía, quién lo conquistó y lo llevó a pecar en los lugares más peligrosos del lugar de trabajo de Alfred.

—Oh, maldita sea… — susurró al leer el comienzo del capítulo 6.

Vaya que estaba caliente la descripción…

Su tío... o era muy depravado, o simplemente era un Dios del sexo como para saber qué hacer, pues para tener inspiración, terminantemente debía tener experiencia como para llevar la hilada de la historia a términos realistas y creíbles.

—_Es tan…_ — se mordió el labio inferior, al momento que un majestuoso plan se le aproximaba por la psique.

Quizá el adaptar y practicar la historia del libro con su querido profesor, sería una idea bastante satisfactoria para ella, pues si trataba de adquirir experiencia del sexo opuesto, bienvenida sea.

Además, sacaría provecho no sólo a costilla de satisfacción personal, sino que por el objetivo principal que tenía su plan; el obtener mejores calificaciones sin tener que estudiar.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

*****Hebefilia: Atracción hacia las (o) adolescentes.

¡Hola! Sí, yo de nuevo. xD Como pueden ver, se trata de una pareja crack que hace tiempo tenía en mente, pero que con la sequía no había podido consolidar. ^^ Serán sólo 3 capítulos, a menos que me extienda mucho. Uhm... sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, mas si no publicaba éstos, no iba a poder seguir escribiendo. Jaja.

Ojalá les guste, ya que es mi primer Kaka/Ino. Sino... háganmelo saber a través de un review. Ya saben que las amenazas de muerte, críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos y más, son siempre bien recibidos.

Nos vemos.

Pd: El método de calificación, es chileno por donde lo miren, lo explicaré brevemente, la nota máxima es un 70, siendo la menor un 10. Así que comprenderán que un 30 no es la mejor calificación que existe. De hecho, es bastante deficiente.


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**.

Advertencias: Lime/Lemon.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Querido profesor ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo II/III

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**O**bservándolo desde su banco, Ino sonrió inocentemente mientras esperaba que sus compañeros abandonaran la sala de clases.

Sabía que tenía actuar pronto, pues en cualquier momento su profesor se iría rápidamente de dicho lugar. No quería tener que perder tan valiosa oportunidad…

—Kakashi-sensei — lo llamó levantándose de la silla y comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba él.

—Yamanaka — dijo como si nada, tomando entre sus brazos unos cuantos libros que tenía sobre la mesa.

—No entendí la última parte de la clase, ¿me la podría explicar, por favor? — pidió adorable, sonriendo como una niña ingenua.

—En este momento no puedo, debo asistir a una reunión con la directora — respondió tajante, comenzando a caminar.

No obstante, Ino le detuvo el paso, parándose frente a él.

—Es que de verdad no entendí.

Frunciendo los labios ocultos por la bufanda, se recordó a sí mismo que debía mantenerse alejado de ella, pues desde aquel día en que Ino le entregó el libro que había dejado olvidado, los sueños durante la noche se habían transformado en húmedos, teniendo como protagonista a ella, Ino Yamanaka.

No podía permitirlo. ¡Era su alumna!

—No puedo.

—Pero necesito aprender — chilló infantil, haciendo un puchero. — ¿Por favor, profesor?

Debatiendo entre la ética pedagógica y las reacciones de su cuerpo, decidió que era más factible seguir la ética. Por tanto, como profesor que era, debía procurar que sus alumnos aprendieran, obviamente, dejando de lado sus deseos subidos de tono.

—Hay clase de reforzamiento a las 18 en esta misma sala.

— ¿Quiénes asisten? —estaba curiosa, ya que no quería estar metida en una clase en donde estaría rodeada de alumnos. NO, quería estar sola con él para poder ejecutar su plan de acción.

—Los alumnos de las 3 secciones.

Soltando un respiro de disconformidad, se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho.

— ¿No pueden ser clases particulares?

Tragando duro, Kakashi comenzó a sudar. ¿Acaso su alumna se le estaba insinuando? No, seguramente era una mala pasada de sus pensamientos pervertidos.

—No.

—Está bien, entonces a las 18 estaré aquí – no contenta, en absoluto, se volteó y caminó hacia su banco para buscar sus cosas.

Si quería que su estrategia saliera a la perfección, debía también soportar algunos obstáculos que salieran en el camino, aunque ello significara que tuviera que asistir a una clase que no tenía ni su más mínimo interés.

—Adiós, Yamanaka.

.

* * *

.

Cuando la clase de reforzamiento comenzó, no prestó atención alguna. De hecho, ni siquiera tomó apuntes. Todo, debido a la distracción principal de su objetivo; Kakashi.

Obviamente tenía que hacer algo al respecto y cuanto antes mejor, porque la semana entrante tendría un examen que sería decisivo en su promedio, por lo que debía actuar ya.

—Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que hayan resuelto sus dudas. —Finalizó Kakashi, borrando los garabatos que había anotado en la pizarra.

Ino sonrió cuando la clase por fin terminó. Y gracias a Kami había pocos alumnos que procuraron salir rápidamente del aula.

Retrasándose en recoger sus cosas, se levantó de la silla y miró de soslayo a Kakashi que aún borraba la pizarra.

Era en ese momento o nunca.

—Kakashi-sensei — lo llamó caminando hacia él.

En el momento que él volteó, Ino ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

— ¿Si?

—Hay algo que no me quedó claro… — murmuró arrebatándole el borrador a su profesor.

— ¿Qué cosa? —aunque estaba sorprendido por el actuar de la rubia, no alegó nada en su contra por haberle quitado aquel objeto.

— ¿Le gusta el Icha Icha Paradise, no? — lo miró a los ojos.

¿Qué? ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era ésa? ¿Y por qué diablos a ella le interesaba si le gustaba o no?

Aunque sabía que tenía una doble intención, pues la semana pasada su alumna había encontrado aquel libro sobre su escritorio y se lo había entregado ella misma.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi tío… creo que lo conoce —avanzó un paso hacia él. — ¿Jiraiya? ¿Lo conoce, verdad?

Ampliando los ojos, Kakashi retrocedió un paso cuando sintió la cercanía. No tenía idea que Ino Yamanaka estaba vinculada con el autor de su libro preferido.

—Él me contó que ya tiene el volumen VII terminado. Y estaba pensando en… —avanzó nuevamente un paso hacia él que ya estaba en contacto con el pizarrón. Lo tenía acorralado. —Quizá le gustaría tenerlo primero que nadie.

— ¿Qué es esto Yamanaka? ¿Por qué tal ofrecimiento? — conociendo la respuesta de antemano, igual decidió preguntar. Era obvio lo que planeaba su alumna.

Sobornarlo.

—Nada en especial, sólo le decía. —Con audacia, dejó caer el borrador a un lado de Kakashi. —Ups, se me cayó — jugando con fuego, se agachó frente a él que estático la miraba perplejo.

Estaba con taquicardia. Su inocente alumna estaba agachada justo a la altura de su entrepierna. ¡Oh, queridísimo Kami!

Si alguien entraba en ese mismo instante a la sala, quizá qué cosas pensaría.

Debía hacer algo al respecto, debía… Oh, no.

Cuando Ino se levantó, lo hizo muy apegada a él, con la ambigüedad resuelta en su actuar.

Felicitándose a sí misma internamente, se apegó aún más hacia el cuerpo de su profesor.

— ¿Pasa algo, sensei? — se friccionó en contra de él, lentamente, sólo para estimularlo.

—Esto… —inspirando con dificultad, logró posar ambas manos sobre los hombros de la rubia. –Detente – con mucha fuerza de voluntad logró pronunciar aquella palabra.

No obstante, no sirvió de mucho, pues casi al instante un bulto se le formó en los pantalones. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba a su cuerpo? Oh, sí, lo olvidaba, era un hombre…

—No creo que quiera…—no dejando de lado una sonrisa picarona, miró la entrepierna de Kakashi. —¿Verdad?

Sonrojado –levemente-, casi se ahogó por una repentina tos que lo invadió.

—Yamanaka, ruego que se retire en este mismo instante si es que no quiere problemas.

— ¿Es una amenaza? —estableciendo contacto con el único ojo visible de su profesor, enarcó una ceja.

—Sí…

—Está bien.

Lo que pasó a continuación, lo dejó perplejo… ¡Oh, queridísimo Kami y todos los dioses existentes!

Ino, su inocente alumna, se estaba friccionando contra de él de manera tan lenta y tortuosa, que fue capaz de notar cómo crecía el bulto de su pantalón, revelando, obviamente, una gran erección.

Tenía que hacer algo, aquello no estaba permitido. ¡Joder! Se trataba de su alumna.

—Aléjese — y en un rápido movimiento, logró hacerse a un lado y caminar hacia su escritorio.

— ¿Por qué tanta negación? Acaso… ¿No quiere? — Ino caminó hacia él, siguiendo cada paso que daba.

—No lo volveré a repetir. — Amenazó una vez más, deteniéndose a un lado de su silla de maestro.

—Pero, Kakashi-sensei… — con habilidad única en ella, se apegó nuevamente a él, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y quedara sentado en la silla. —Yo sé que usted quiere…

Aún sin saber qué mierda hacer para sacarse a Ino de encima, respiró profundo. Quiso levantarse e irse de ahí cuanto antes, mas ella no se lo permitió.

Definitivamente, no sería para nada fácil salir victorioso de las garras de la rubia.

—Enséñeme… — susurró rodeando con ambos brazos el cuello de su profesor, casi inclinándose sobre él.

—Yamanaka…

Justo cuando iba a regañarla porque ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia, Ino se restregó contra él. Pudo sentir los firmes pechos de ella en contacto con su brazo.

—Vamos, yo sé que quiere, no lo niegue más… — en un audaz movimiento, se sentó sobre él, dejando ambas piernas alrededor de las caderas de Kakashi. —¿Ve?... —sonriendo maligna, se meció sobre él al sentir que aún el bulto permanecía como roca.

Se le estaba acabando el aire. ¡Por Kami! ¿Por qué no podía hacer algo al respecto? ¡Mierda! Con el cerebro dictándole que eso no era correcto, comenzó a sudar.

¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! Su cuerpo no reaccionaba a ninguna orden. De hecho lo hacía sólo al instinto.

—Uhm… pero qué tenemos aquí, ¿sensei? — con lascivia se balanceó más rápido para poder sentir la rigidez en contacto con su centro.

No tenía idea de que su profesor la tentaría de tal manera, de hecho ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que él tuviera tan potente herramienta resguardada.

Era seguro que todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, sobre todo porque Kakashi estaba respondiendo a sus jugarretas. Y lo que es mejor, a ella le estaba comenzando a gustar, y mucho.

—Y-Yamanaka… — apenas podía hablar.

¿Pero qué diablos le había hecho su alumna? Sea lo que sea que tenía planeado hacer con él, debía reconocer que el juego pecaminoso se estaba haciendo muy ardiente.

—Shh… — lo silenció cuando escuchó pasos cerca. —Alguien viene. — Y sin esperar una respuesta de su profesor, se escabulló bajo el escritorio, quedando oculta y con una impresionante visual sólo para ella.

Confundido por lo último dicho por Ino, sacudió la cabeza, percatándose que alguien comenzaba a hacer girar la perilla de la puerta.

Oh, Kami… si ese alguien notaba que su alumna estaba escondida bajo el escritorio sería hombre muerto. Sobre todo por el bulto que tenía entre sus pantalones… y ella ahí. ¡Oh, no! No quería ni pensar lo que imaginarían lo que estaban haciendo.

Claro que lo que no quería pensar, se cumplió, porque en el preciso minuto en que la puerta se abrió, sintió cómo la rubia le bajaba el cierre del pantalón.

No, no, no, no… ¡No!

Oh, sí…

Casi ahogado, se enderezó, a duras penas, en la silla, prestándole atención al recién llegado; Genma.

— ¿Aún aquí? — preguntó acercándose a Kakashi.

—S-Sí… — respondió tomando un libro para comenzar a ojearlo y disimular lo que en realidad sucedía.

—Creí que ya te habías ido. Mucho trabajo, ¿no?

—Más o menos, debo terminar de corregir unos exámenes.

—Oh, entiendo… – se detuvo a un lado de la mesa. —Creí que irías al bar, como todos los viernes después de clases.

—E-Eh… — no pudiendo reprimirse de los tartamudeos, se mordió la lengua cuando sintió un suave masaje manual en su masculinidad.

Lo estaba haciendo, Ino lo estaba…

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada — logró controlar la voz para que no le sonara vacilante. —Es sólo que tengo mucho que hacer, quizá más tarde me pase por allá. —Habló rápido, casi reteniendo el aliento.

—Ok, entonces nos veremos allá. Suerte con los exámenes — le dijo antes de acercarse a él y golpearle la espalda. —Que la necesitas —agregó echándole un vistazo a la rumba de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—S-Sí — fue lo único que dijo antes de fijar los ojos en uno de los tantos papeles que tenía encima. Quizá de esa manera lograría pasar desapercibido.

—Adiós, Kakashi.

—Adiós — y en el instante en que Genma salió por la puerta, dejó escapar un suspiro. Por supuesto, el suspiro no era uno de alivio, sino que de placer. —Oh, Ino… —jadeó cerrando los ojos, dejándose absorber por las deliciosas caricias húmedas que estaba recibiendo.

Era poco ético lo que estaba sucediendo, lo sabía, no obstante, no podía dejar de lado la revolución hormonal que lo estaba sacudiendo.

¡Maldita sea! Ino tenía un gran talento. Quién hubiera pensado que con esa dulce boca provocaría tanto placer, él no… definitivamente no.

—… —ahogado por las caricias, la respiración se le hizo dificultosa, todo a causa de Ino. —I-Ino…

—Uhm… sensei… — estando escondida aún, Ino sonrió ampliamente mientras seguía lamiendo la erección de su maestro. No se había equivocado, tenía una impresionante herramienta que ya quería probar.

—I-Ino… —se quejó, soltando la hoja que había arrugado por la contractibilidad involuntaria de sus músculos. —I-Ino… —repitió aferrándose a ambos lados de la silla, con tal fuerza, que sus nudillos adquirieron una coloración blanca por la contención.

—Kakashi-sensei —rió, comenzando a saborear el brote del éxtasis. —Procure no gritar… — advirtió antes de hacer perder la cabeza a su maestro.

No podía ser cierto, su alumna lo estaba volviendo demente, mucho más que otras mujeres. Llevaba la ventaja, y eso que aún estaba en las preliminares.

—… — quiso decir algo, pero no pudo, sólo logró abrir la boca que pronto se vio en la obligación de cerrar.

Todo debido al calor que lo estaba sofocando, un calor insoportable que tenía su origen en la rigidez que Ino saboreaba con eficacia.

En esos minutos, poco le importaba la ética pedagógica, pues era un hecho que había caído rendido en las redes de su alumna que buscaba algo más que un buen rato de placer.

Bueno, no le importaba mucho, ya que lo único que quería en esos momentos, era disfrutar del grandioso sexo oral que le estaban propiciando. Que era mucho más tentador de lo que parecía, dado que siempre había sentido cierta atracción por las jovencitas. Más aún por las voluptuosas como Ino.

—Oh, mierda — gruñó entre dientes cuando un impulso eléctrico le recorrió los nervios, haciéndole contraer los músculos sin consentimiento.

Se iba a correr, en cualquier segundo se iba a correr.

Cuando las caricias, lamidas, mordiscos y sumergidas se hicieron más ágiles y rápidas, la ola de calor digna de los orgasmos, le erizó la piel. Lo que se propagó cuando toda la lujuria no pudo ser más retenida.

Acabó.

— _¡Maldición!_

Tratando de controlar la taquicardia, abrió los ojos y, acto seguido, soltó el agarre que tenía en la silla, pues con la relajación que estaba teniendo su cuerpo, pocas fuerzas le quedaban.

—Uhm… — Ino salió debajo del escritorio, pasándose el dedo índice por el labio inferior para retirar la viscosidad que le había saltado en esa zona. —Delicioso… — susurró llevándose el dedo a la boca.

Kami, su alumna era muy pervertida.

—Entonces… — con inocencia, se sentó sobre el regazo de Kakashi. —¿Le gustó?

Sin saber qué responder con exactitud, la miró a los ojos.

—Parece que sí — canturreó comenzando a mecerse una vez más sobre él.

—Yamanaka.

—Sólo Ino, es mejor así, Kakashi. — Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. —Además que con los gemidos, poco de formalidades queda. ¿Verdad?

Tenía toda la razón, mas eso no anulaba el hecho de que lo que acababa de suceder, era indebido.

—Esto no se puede volver a repetir… — obviamente quería que se repitiera, sin embargo, el era un profesor y ella su alumna.

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó con suspicacia, logrando estimular la hombría de su maestro. —Porque estoy casi segura de que esto volverá a pasar…

Iba a corregirla, mas no pudo, ya que ella le besó los labios a través de la bufanda. Aún con aquella tela cubriéndole los labios, fue capaz de sentir el contacto, suave… dulce.

—Cuando guste, querido profesor… — susurró antes de levantarse y hacerse a un lado de él. —Sé que será pronto — mencionó mirándole la erección a Kakashi.

Casi avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir su alumna, no pudo refutar nada en contra.

—Así que tome la decisión correcta, sensei. — Pasó por un lado de él que aún permanecía sentado. No obstante, se detuvo para agregar. — Ambos podríamos salir beneficiados con esto, ¿no le parece?

Dejando la interrogante en el aire, caminó hacia su banco para buscar sus cosas.

—Usted decide, profesor —con lentitud, saboreó el calificativo antes de mirarlo una última vez y salir del salón de clases.

Aún procesando lo que le había dicho Ino, entrecerró los ojos.

Si bien es cierto, era un profesor, no podía obviar que primero era un hombre, y uno con necesidades que satisfacer.

Suspirando, miró su entrepierna que dejaba a la vista su erección al descubierto.

—Yo decido… — susurró, pensando que quizá las insinuaciones y lo que quería su alumna a cambio, no era tan mala idea. —_Maldición…_

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que súper. Bueno, les traigo el segundo chap, que espero les guste muchísimo. ^^

**Uchiha Saori-chan, akane0arwen5, Umeko-chan, mitsuki, Neith Akemi, pilar, nico haruka, RoLl, artemisav, Leia**. ¡Gracias, gracias por sus comentarios!

Ojalá les guste este chap tan pervertido que escribí. xD Jajaja. Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de ser tan perversa, mucho menos con una pareja con tanto potencial y crack como lo es el Kaka/Ino.

Espero les guste, eh. Sino, sus comentarios con amenazas de muerte serán bienvenidos.

¡Nos vemos!

pd: He pensado, que luego del final, sería bueno dejar una secuela. ¿Les gustaría?


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Lemon.

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Querido profesor ::Oo~**

.

Capítulo III/III

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**N**o había tenido clases de historia, ya que sólo le tocaba esa asignatura 2 veces por semana, los días lunes y miércoles respectivamente. Y ese día, viernes, ya deseaba poder ver a Kakashi.

Tenía que reconocerlo, el jueguito había adquirido cierto significado jugoso que le encantaba. Quizá por lo peligroso de la situación, o tal vez simplemente porque Kakashi era, en definitiva, un hombre muy atractivo para sus ojos. (Y los de cualquiera)

Así que la meta tenía un sentido que de igual manera le gustaba. Era sincera con ella misma, por lo que con claridad sabía a qué se estaba exponiendo.

Dejando la presión que tenía con los dientes sobre su labio inferior, alzó la mirada, clavándola en un espejo frente a ella.

Estaba en los baños de mujeres, dejando escapar los minutos para que terminaran las clases que Kakashi estaba impartiendo en una sección menor a la de ella.

Por supuesto, estaba decidida a jugársela por completo ese día, sobre todo porque el día lunes tenía el examen. Por tanto, debía hacer uso de todos sus recursos para poder obtener una buena calificación.

Además, no hallaba la hora para tentar a su maestro, porque le encantaba de sobremanera.

Sonriendo casi maligna, soltó una risilla infantil antes de voltearse y salir del tocador.

Ya era tiempo de actuar.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Kakashi terminó la clase, de inmediato cogió unos cuantos libros que tenía en la mesa. Quería irse cuanto antes, pues había quedado con algunos colegas ir a beberse un trago.

La semana había sido agotadora, y demasiado inquietante para su gusto. Claro que lo inquietante tenía una causa que bien conocía, definida por todos sus sentidos; Ino Yamanaka.

Desde hace dos días atrás que no podía siquiera dormir tranquilo, puesto que cuando cerraba los ojos, no podía hacer más que imaginarse a su rubia alumna deleitándolo con un magnífico sexo oral.

Y otras cosas más que su mente pervertida le exigía soñar.

No podía sacársela de la cabeza, y no es que no le gustara. El problema era que le encanta, y muchísimo. Obviamente, porque lo tabú era siempre tentador. Más aún para un hombre de su edad -31- que ansiaba oportunidades con jovencitas y/o adolescentes.

Sabía que debía frenar el caos, porque si no lo hacía, las consecuencias podrían ser carísimas. Era un delito lo que había sucedido, además que si se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a ella y lo descubrían, no había manera de que alguien lo liberara de la cárcel. Sí, lo acusarían de pedofilia o abuso de menores si lo hacía. He ahí su miedo.

Miedo que era bastante difícil de controlar, dado que no quería más que hacer de él a Ino Yamanaka.

—_Ino… _

Sacudiendo la cabeza para poder despejarse aunque fuera unos escasos segundos de la rubia, caminó por la sala y salió de ésta casi apresurado.

Necesitaba un trago con urgencia.

Sin embargo, cuando iba por el pasillo, una figura deslumbrante lo obligó a detener el paso.

Frente a él estaba Ino, su desesperada fascinación indebida.

—Hola, Kakashi sensei.

—Ino… — habló con monotonía, aparentando lo que en realidad le provocaba su alumna.

—Necesito hablar con usted ahora, en privado — dijo saboreándose los labios con lentitud. Tenía que hacer caer en sus redes a su profesor a como diera lugar.

—No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer — fue tajante, y quizá algo gruñón, mas es lo que debía hacer. No podía darse el lujo de perder el control.

—Uhm… ¿Cosas? — Ino se mordió el labio inferior con coquetería. —También podríamos hacer cosas ahora, Kakashi sensei.

Oh, maldita sea… cuando la rubia lo llamaba Kakashi sensei, le obstaculizaba la razón para poder pensar con claridad. Lo que empeoraba cuando ella le decía dobles intenciones.

—_Mierda…_ — aclarándose la garganta, la miró a los ojos. —No puedo, Srta. Yamanaka.

—No será por mucho tiempo, se lo prometo.

Justo cuando Kakashi iba a abrir la boca para negar nuevamente lo que tenía en mente la platinada, ella lo agarró de un brazo y lo obligó a ingresar a un cuarto que estaba a un lado de ellos.

¿Cómo es que no notó que estaban hablando al lado del cuarto del personal de aseo?

Oh…

—Entonces… — con suavidad, Ino soltó a Kakashi para cerrar la puerta con llave. —Ahora que estamos en un lugar privado, creo que sería conveniente que…

—Abra esa puerta, Srta. Yamanaka. —No supo de dónde obtuvo el valor para interrumpirla.

—Recuerdo haberle dicho, Kakashi-sensei, que dejáramos las formalidades de lado, ¿no?

Lo recordaba, sí, pero tenía que ser valiente y no caer en el juego.

—No sé de qué habla, Yamanaka.

—Uhm… — acercándose a Kakashi a pasos lentos, dejó caer un bolso que llevaba en el hombro, provocando un sonido sordo en contra del piso. —Yo le puedo ayudar a recordar…

En un hábil movimiento, Ino le arrebató los libros que llevaba en los antebrazos, para dejarlos en un estante que contenía útiles de limpieza.

—Yamanaka…

—Kakashi-sensei… — sonrió sádica, volviéndose hacia él. —¿De verdad quiere salir de aquí?

—Es lo que quiero.

—Está bien, hágalo, pero tendrá que buscar usted la llave — enarcando una ceja lujuriosa, la pequeña llave que tenía, la condujo hacia el interior de su corpiño, en donde la escondió entre sus pechos. —Es libre de hacerlo, sensei…

Casi quedándose sin aliento, frunció el entrecejo cuando asimiló que todo se estaba saliendo de contraste. No podía tocar a su alumna, no podía porque… ¡Por Kami, ella tan sólo tenía 16 años! ¡Era una menor de edad!

—Y-Yo…

—Hágalo, Kakashi-sensei. Me estoy impacientando… — susurró avanzando hacia él, y deteniéndose cuando la distancia fue nula.

—Yamanaka… — aunque quiso que en su tono de voz se manifestara una amenaza real, no fue convincente, en absoluto.

—Vamos, hágalo… — como él no hizo nada más que quedarse inmóvil y mirarle el escote que tenía a la vista, cogió una mano de él la condujo hacia sus pechos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto, él la alejó de golpe.

—Ya déjese de juegos, Srta. Yamanaka, esto ya no es divertido.

Frunciendo los labios, descontenta, se apegó más a él.

—Para mí tampoco está siendo divertido ahora, Kakashi sensei. No si ni siquiera se atreve a tocarme.

¿Qué…?

Con la boca seca, Kakashi evitó mirar el escote de la rubia, mas no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, era realmente imposible.

Kami… quería tocarla, es lo único que quería, pero la ética lo estaba torturando. ¡Ahhh!

No pudo aguantarlo por más segundos. Las hormonas tomaron el control y le exigieron saciar el hambre que sentía por la platinada.

Agarrándola por los hombros, la azotó por la espalda en contra de una de las paredes de aquel reducido lugar.

—Así me gusta… — susurró Ino mirándolo a los ojos (al único que él tenía visible), le había encantado la iniciativa.

Sin una efímera gota de respeto por la ética, Kakashi alzó el muslo de la rubia para encajarlo en su cadera, para poder así establecer un perfecto contacto entre su entrepierna y la de ella.

A continuación, ascendió como si tuviera llamas en las manos, por la tersa piel del muslo al desnudo de su alumna, deleitándose por el tacto.

Era un hecho, las alumnas con faldas pequeñas tenían mayor facilidad para ese tipo de actos indecorosos. Le gustaba.

Mientras tanto, con su otra mano, subía por la cintura de Ino, estancándose en la prominencia femenina que a él le encantaba; los pechos.

Apretujando uno éstos con la palma de su mano, fue capaz de sentir cómo en un milisegundo, el pequeño montículo se endureció.

Se excitó aún más.

Ino, entrecerró los ojos cuando él le masajeó el pecho derecho. Acción que causó que de sus cuerdas vocales emergiera un involuntario gemido de satisfacción.

Kami…

Kakashi sí que sabía cómo tocarla.

Con la temperatura subiéndole como nunca antes, la respiración poco a poco comenzó a volverse irregular, lo cual no era para menos, pues con las caricias lascivas que le estaba dando su profesor…

Era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Sonriendo seductora, abrió los párpados para contemplar a su sensei que la miraba con cierto brillo especial en los ojos.

Juraría que ese brillo tenía un significado que bien sabía.

_Lujuria…_

Iba a decir algo al respecto, mas no pudo porque él en un arrebato inesperado, se sacó la bufanda característica que llevaba para dar a conocer su rostro.

Se quedó sin habla unos segundos…

Estática.

Perpleja.

…

Con razón lo ocultaba, se trataba de una verdadero Adonis.

Kami, Kami, Kami, era hermoso. Más de seguro y si anduviera al descubierto, no podría sacarse a las miles de mujeres que se le abalanzarían encima.

La nariz recta, la mandíbula de forma cuadrada, lo hacían parecer un hombre increíblemente varonil. Como aquellos dioses que lo único que reflejaban era virilidad.

¡Ah, maldita sea! Ya quería saborear esos labios finos que se fruncían ante ella.

Tenía suerte, sí que la tenía…

No aguantando más tener sus labios frente a ella sin poder degustarlos, agarró la solapa de la camisa de él y lo azotó en contra de su cuerpo para besarlo.

No hubo resistencia, lo que fue mucho mejor.

Apenas sus bocas chocaron, fue capaz de sentir cómo la piel se le erizaba en una ola que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Era sublime, suave, dulce, tentador.

Abriendo la boca para darle acceso a su maestro para que introdujera la lengua, cerró los ojos.

Cada movimiento, lento, pero deseoso a la vez, la excitó. No sólo por los roces intrépidos entre sus lenguas, ni el sabor de sus bocas, sino que, además, el masaje sobre su pecho aún no cesaba. Y en ese momento, se habían intensificado las sensaciones.

Incluso podía sentir un riquísimo cosquilleo húmedo entre las piernas. Delicioso… probablemente ya hasta tenía una mancha pervertida en su ropa interior.

—Kakashi… — susurró en contra de su boca al momento que le rodeaba con ambos brazos el cuello.

Sin embargo, los susurros incoherentes que vinieron después de ése, se transformaron en jadeos pesados y continuos.

—Ahh… — se quejó cuando de un de repente, sintió dos dedos introducirse por bajo sus pantaletas.

Con las rodillas débiles, no le quedó de otra más que dejarse llevar, por lo que bajó la pierna que tenía en contra de la cadera de Kakashi. Ahora ya podría disfrutar…

Por otra parte, Kakashi tenía que reconocer que lo que estaba sintiendo por su alumna en ese momento, era algo más allá de un simple deseo sexual. Era casi una necesidad desquiciada.

Lo que se volvió aún más tormentosa cuando por debajo de la falda, sus dedos se introdujeron hacia el interior de las pantaletas de su alumna.

Mientras continuaba besándola, rozó el dedo índice y medio por sobre los pliegues húmedos de Ino, comenzando a realizar un frote lento e intenso.

—Sensei…

Mierda, con aquellos sugestivos quejidos, iba a terminar demente.

En un ataque de lujuria, le agarró el labio inferior a Ino con los dientes para tironearlo con avidez. Claramente, eso demostraba la urgencia que tenía y sentía por ella en esos momentos.

Y, por supuesto, la confirmación era el frote de sus dedos que había perdido el ritmo, ya que ahora en vez de ser lento y continuo, era desordenado y rápido. No obstante, el movimiento codicioso no pareció molestarle a la rubia que ya jadeaba sin descanso y con gusto.

—Ino… — escapó de sus labios cuando dejó la opresión con sus dientes, acto seguido, contactó su boca con el mentón de ella para descender por su cuello hacia el horizonte de sus juveniles pechos.

Con hambre carnal, rajó la ceñida blusa de su alumna con la mano libre para dejar al descubierto un sensual y coqueto corpiño de color blanco que ella llevaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, metió su mano bajo el sujetador para sentir, esta vez, en un contacto directo el pezón en contra de la palma de su mano. Lo logró de inmediato, por lo que acompañó aquel masaje con su boca que ya se acercaba a dicho lugar. Mientras tanto, su otra mano continuaba masturbando a su inocente alumna.

—Ah…

—… — acompañando el suspiro de la platinada con una lamida en el borde de sus pechos, sonrió de medio lado en el preciso segundo en que su dedo medio palpaba una prominencia nerviosa entre los pliegues.

Rozándolo de arriba abajo, en un ritmo constante, logró que Ino dejara escapar varios jadeos pesados.

—Kakashi… — cerró con fuerza los ojos, cuando comenzó a mover las caderas para acompañar los roces candentes de su profesor.

—Ino… — susurró antes de dejar el masaje que tenía en el pecho de ella y dar paso a su boca en el justo momento en que la llave caía por el cuerpo de Ino y caía al suelo.

—Oh, Kami…

Pincelando la punta de su lengua en un recorrido alrededor del erecto pezón, sopló éste, provocando que por el flujo de aire, se endureciera aún más.

—Sí…

—… — enseguida, agarró entre sus dientes el pequeño montículo rosa al mismo tiempo que fruncía los labios para succionarlo.

—_¡Oh, Kami!_ — con la respiración superficial, entreabrió los ojos para ver que cómo su maestro hacía uso de su talento en ella, no sólo por las succiones placenteras, sino que también por los intrépidos dedos de él en su entrepierna.

Era tanto el calor que sentía en esa zona, que ya creía que en cualquier momento caería a tierra por el debilitar de sus piernas.

—_Sí, sí, sí _— volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió dos dedos penetrarla.

Increíble, no había otra manera de calificarlo.

Tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla, y casi le dolió, mas no pudo controlarse, pues con el bombeo que había instaurado Kakashi, ni siquiera podía hacerse consciente de sus actos. Del mismo modo, tampoco podía medir sus fuerzas.

—¡Ahhh! — aunque quiso reprimirse el grito, no pudo, ya que con la profundidad que alcanzó él con los dedos dentro de ella, le pulverizó la razón. —K-Kakashi-Sensei…

—Ino… — dejando las succiones, lamidas y mordiscos en el rosadito y suave pezón de su alumna, ascendió por el cuello de ella hasta que sus labios llegaron a la oreja de ésta. —Me vuelves loco… — sin saber por qué, no pudo controlar lo que articuló.

—S-Sensei…

Y cada vez que la escuchaba, se estaba yendo al borde del abismo. Y, asimismo, todo el deseo que sentía, se estaba acrecentando a niveles que jamás creyó experimentar.

Introduciendo aún más sus dedos en la cálida cavidad, los arqueó para exacerbar las sensaciones de ella. Sabía que ya estaba casi sucumbiendo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Impulsando con fuerza su mano, fue capaz de sentir cómo los músculos de Ino se contraían alrededor de sus dedos en espasmos, al parecer, involuntarios.

Aumentó más el bombeo, sintiendo cómo la mano se le humedecía cada vez más. Aún así, no dejó el movimiento de lado. No, no lo haría, pues se encargaría de darle a su alumna el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

—K… K-Kakashi-sensei — logró pronunciar casi ahogada.

—Shh… — la silenció, rozando los labios por el lóbulo de la oreja de ella. —Nos pueden escuchar.

—¡N-No me importa! — chilló aferrándose más sobre él, encajando su rostro en el cuello de él. —S-Sólo… sólo continúa.

—Tú lo pediste — sin dejar a Ino reclamar en contra de sus palabras, hábilmente fue en busca de sus labios para besarla.

Éste, a diferencia de los besos anteriores, fue calentura y desesperación en bruto.

—Ahh…

Al escucharla lloriquear, la embistió repetidas veces seguidas, hasta que la hizo correrse para él.

—¡Kakashi!

—Ino… — sin piedad, se separó y se arrodilló frente a ella. Acto seguido, le arrebató las húmedas pantaletas, dejándola expuesta ante él. —Lindo — murmuró cuando vislumbró la entrepierna de su alumna empapada en excitación.

De inmediato, le levantó la pierna a Ino y la posó sobre su hombro. A continuación, acercó su boca hacia la intimidad de ella y la acarició con su lengua, en lamidas suaves y lentas, deleitándose del único y dulce saborcillo del espeso licor que lo embriagó apenas lo probó.

Ok, muchas veces había tenido encuentros sexuales y, por supuesto, sexo oral, no obstante, la viscosidad que se desprendía de Ino, era de un sabor distinto al de otras mujeres. De hecho, estaba adecuado a sus gustos, delicioso.

Bebiéndose todo el contenido tangible del orgasmo, estableció una unión con la punta de lengua sobre un manojo de nervios oculto. Y en un efímero segundo, recibió como respuesta, un quejido que se vio acompañado de las manos de su alumna sobre su cabeza.

—K-Ka…

Concentrado en lamerle los pliegues y repesar con su lengua el botón de carne, oprimió los labios para no dejar de saborear una gota espesa de Ino.

Ino no podía decir una sola palabra coherente. Ni siquiera era capaz de controlarse, pues se veía imposibilitada a hacerlo, sobre todo con la majestuosidad de sensaciones que le estaba provocando su profesor.

Es por eso que nada más podía hacer para reprimirse, sin embargo, no es algo que quisiera hacer, ya que con el ardor delicioso en su centro que le estaba calentando el cuerpo, poco le importaba reprimirse o no. ¿Verdad?

Enlazando los dedos en los cabellos de Kakashi, abrió los ojos, notando que su visión estaba nublada. Signo evidente de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Sensei… necesito, quiero… — No podía hablar, eso estaba más que claro. —Te necesito…

Y por fin pudo expresar lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos hacer; sentir a Kakashi en ella de una buena vez.

Cuando la escuchó, toda pequeñísima partícula de sentido común, se le evaporó.

A esas alturas ya nada importaba.

Dejando las caricias con su lengua en la intimidad de Ino, agarró la pierna de ella y la alejó de su hombro para incorporarse y apoyarse en ella.

—Sensei… — susurró al sentir un duro bulto en contacto con la parte baja de su vientre cuando él se apoyó sobre ella.

—Ino… — le acarició el rostro. —Mírame — pidió levantándole el mentón.

Al hacerlo, Ino se perdió en el único ojo intenso de su maestro.

—Kakashi…

—Después de esto, Yamanaka, ya nada será lo mismo — dijo cuando un impulso de racionalidad le palpitó en la sien.

—Ésa es mi intención… — sonrió de medio lado, transmitiéndole que en realidad es lo que quería.

—Maldita sea — balbuceando improperios por lo bajo, apoyó la frente sobre el mentón de ella. —No puedo… — confesó cerrando los ojos.

Respirando profundo, Ino condujo ambas manos hacia los pantalones de Kakashi, prontamente le desabrochó éstos.

—Sí puedes, y quieres — con osadía, le bajó los pantalones, dejando caer éstos.

Abrió los párpados y se separó unos escasos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella tenía razón.

Abstraído por ese inmenso mar azul con chispas de lujuria, se bajó los bóxers y de una sola embestida, la penetró.

—¡Ahhh!

—_Mierda…_ — levantó el muslo de ella y lo encajó en su cadera, e inició un bombeo con la pelvis que fue lento y profundo.

Perdiéndose por la miel que le rodeó su masculinidad, cerró los ojos al momento que posaba ambas manos en las caderas de ella para coordinar los envites.

Había sido increíble, al sentirla en él, le diseminó todas las dudas, riesgos y consecuencias que traería consigo lo que estaban haciendo, mas no era algo que le interesara, después de todo, era un hombre que ansiaba satisfacer las necesidades y deseos por su alumna.

—Sensei… — suspiró Ino, apreciando cómo los sentidos se le agudizaban en cada arremetida.

Era casi como si toda su piel hubiera maximizado las sensaciones, dado que en cada roce, caricia, arremetida, un cosquilleo interminable le recorría el cuerpo. Claro que todo se debía, también, a que su maestro sabía cómo complacerla –ya que tenía experiencia-. Además, estaba muy, pero muy bien dotado.

—Ino… — se lamentó, consumiéndose en ella.

—M-Más fuerte…

Concediendo sus deseos, acentuó la velocidad y profundidad para consentirla, cosa que pasó con un efecto instantáneo, puesto que pudo percibir la contracción de la musculatura interna de Ino apretarle su hombría en cada embestida.

Casi bañado en sudor, y casi sin fuerzas, levantó las caderas de la platinada mientras comenzaba a invadirla con dureza.

De todo el rato que ha estado con ella, por primera vez sintió que nada más existía para ellos, o al menos para él.

Todo había desaparecido, a excepción de los jadeos y burbujeos que sentía en el vientre. Que dicho sea de paso, ya poco faltaba para que el calado explosara por el deseo.

Cuando se arremetió casi al límite del núcleo de Ino, sintió un filtrado desprenderse de la punta de su miembro, por lo que quejándose en sonidos inentendible, se sintió desesperado.

Mientras Ino, estando en el cielo, no paraba de lloriquear, creía que se derretiría, claro que eso casi sucedió cuando una onda le erizó los vellos de la piel en una propagación en cadena sin fin.

—¡Ahhh! — casi desgarrándose la garganta, ahogó el ruido en el cuello de Kakashi. —¡Ah, Kakashi!

Ya no podía soportarlo más, el hormigueo ya se había apoderado de su interior de manera tan eficiente, que lo único que quedaba viable, era perder la cabeza en sensaciones deliciosas.

—Ahhh… — con las piernas temblándole sin consentimiento, se aferró a él con fuerza antes de descargar un último tiritón antes de correrse como nunca en su existencia.

—¡Ino! — también gruñó, no cesando aún las embestidas, pues estaba cegado, ebrio por cada quejido con su nombre, en cada conjugación de sus cuerpos unidos.

Ya casi sin nada de energías, la arremetió una última vez, profundo, duro, intenso, y se corrió dentro de ella, empapándola en su saciedad.

—¡Ahhh…! — se aferró a Kakashi cuando la ola de calor, le quemó la piel de un solo golpe.

—… — jadeando pesado y entrecortado, se quedó estático, unido en ella que temblaba aún por los espasmos que moribundos paseaban por sus cuerpos. —Ino… —murmuró, depositándole un breve beso en los labios.

En cuanto la calentura se comenzó a disipar, Kakashi se preocupó por un hecho en particular, hecho que aún tenía en contacto con su alumna.

—Ino… ¿Te cuidas?

—Sí, tomó pastillas anticonceptivas desde los 14, así que no hay problema con eso… — respondió, besándole los labios en un roce suave.

Luego, reinó el silencio.

Lástima que éstos no fueran el fuerte de Ino, por tanto, decidió irrumpir la nada del post sexo.

—Así que… — mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo miró a los ojos. —¿Aceptas mi trato, no?

Kakashi arqueó una ceja, mas pronto preguntó de vuelta. —¿Qué trato?

—No te hagas — frunció los labios con inocencia — Icha Icha Paradise, a cambio de las calificaciones.

Respirando largo y tendido, negó en silencio antes de contestar.

—¿Por qué elegir la manera más fácil?

—¿Es un regaño acaso?

—No, es sólo que creo que es muy inmaduro de tu parte.

Ino plasmó una mueca de indignación en su rostro.

—Querer lograr mis objetivos por un camino más satisfactorio me hace una persona inmadura, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Entiendo… — sonrió de medio lado, maligna. —Aún así caíste en mis redes. Lo cual consigna el trato.

—No subiré tus calificaciones, Yamanaka.

—¿No a cambio del Icha Icha?

Pensándolo bien, no era mala idea. Y sí, él era fan de ese libro pervertido, pero… ¡Kami! ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

—Además, a cambio de ese libro, puedo complacerte con lo quieras, y repetir una y mil veces lo que acabamos de hacer.

Tentado, como jamás en su vida, había una sola respuesta que tenía que decir para finalizar el trato.

Era fácil, en cierto sentido, mas en otro –pedagógico y moral- era todo lo contrario.

—Podría estar entre tus piernas todos los días — canturreó para tratar de convencerlo.

—Está bien…

Y al final, había caído rendido en la perdición con nombre y apellido; Ino Yamanaka. Aún así, no por eso todo sería desastroso, pues si sabía jugar bien con la rubia, nada podría salir mal.

* * *

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, como pueden ver, supongo que se dieron cuenta de que haré otro chap, que será una especie de epílogo antes de publicar la secuela que de seguro se extenderá por unos capítulos más. (En otro ff eso si)

Así que sí, secuela habrá de todas maneras, porque me encantó escribir Kaka/Ino. Además, de esa manera no dejaré cabos sueltos, ya que involucraré romance… (Suspiro)

Ok, nenas, gracias por todo, y nos vemos próximamente con el epílogo. **Umeko-chan, artemisav, RoLL, mitsuki, akane0arwen5, pilar, Neith Akemi y YukixHieichan**. ¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Las quiero a todas con mi viejito corazóncito!

Hasta pronto. ¡Besos y paz!

Pd: Lo terminé de escribir en menos de 15 minutos, así que si se me pasó alguna falta o error feo, discúlpenme. ¿Si?


	4. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Bla bla – Diálogo.

-_Bla bla_ – Pensamientos.

* * *

**~oO:: Querido profesor ::Oo~**

.

Epílogo

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

**E**n la vida todo tiene su fin, en todos los ámbitos habidos y por haber, por supuesto que todos en diferentes momentos, aunque no siempre es así. En lo romántico, se debe terminar aquel lazo algún día se quiera o no, un noviazgo o quizá algún matrimonio que tiene por frase ante Dios el popular; hasta que la muerte nos separe, también se deberá quebrajar. Del mismo modo, había otras etapas del ciclo vital que también necesitan ser terminadas, por lo que claramente, era momento de terminar con una.

Ino había acabado con una parte del desarrollo como cualquier adolescente de su edad, por lo que no habrían más jornadas escolares como aquellas, no, ahora sería todo distinto, pues se abriría caminos en el rumbo universitario, donde los coqueteos con profesores no serían más que sueños del alumnado.

Así que sus últimos momentos como colegiala se estaban agotando, dado que pronto se graduaría, y próximamente sería una universitaria.

Un escalón más dentro del desarrollo académico.

Aún así, y pese a que quería comenzar cuanto antes a estudiar una profesión, una parte de ella no quería despedirse de cuales fueron los mejores años que ha vivido. Claro que todo a consecuencia de aquel jueguito de seducción que terminó acabando con el juego propiamente tal.

Los coqueteos, las caricias y el sexo, se convirtieron más en una necesidad que en un intercambio entre beneficios.

Lo principal, o más bien el acuerdo radicaba en que Kakashi le ayudaría en historia para obtener altas calificaciones, obviamente sin que ello conllevara esfuerzo por parte de Ino. Asimismo, sería a cambio de sexo y primicias del Icha Icha Paradise.

Era simple, mas no fue así del todo, pues todo se transformó urgencia. Las relaciones trajeron consigo sólo apuro, desesperación. Por tanto, el resultado de tantos encuentros atrevidos terminó por atarla a él.

Exactamente, se había enamorado por completo de su profesor. Amaba a Kakashi.

Razón por la cual no quería avanzar a la siguiente etapa. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿No lo vería más? ¿Qué se supone iba a hacer con lo que sentía? ¿Qué pensaba él al respecto?

¡Maldición!

Cruzándose de brazos bajo el pecho, se mordió el labio inferior.

No quería continuar pensando en lo que podría suceder, porque si lo hacía, terminaría volviéndose loca con interrogantes sin contestación.

No obstante… ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer al respecto?

Nada, no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Sobre todo porque era lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que Kakashi tenía vida, al igual que ella, sólo que… ellos tenían una historia juntos, ¿no podía seguir siendo así…?

Suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa cerda, por qué esa cara?

Formando una mueca de desagrado, se giró sobre su eje para hacerle frente a su compañera curso y amiga, Sakura Haruno.

—No pasa nada, frentezota. — Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al hecho de que la llamara cerda.

Incluso le hubiera dicho un par de cosas más a la pelirrosada para fastidiarla, mas no estaba de ánimos como para hacerlo.

—No te creo… — la examinó de pies a cabeza. —No me digas que no aprobaste alguna asignatura. ¿Estás así por eso? — preguntó fijando la mirada en un papel que tenía la rubia en la mano.

—Oh, no, no es eso… —dejó caer ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. —Las calificaciones están bien… — suspiró.

—A ver —Sakura le arrebató aquel papel. —¡Hey, tienes muy buenas calificaciones! Inclusive me superas en historia… creí que no te gustaba.

—No me gusta — dijo como si nada, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Para alguien que no gusta de historia, tienes muy buenas notas — entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad.

—Tuve que hacer reforzamiento, frente. No es por otra cosa, idiota.

Ino sospechaba más menos lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de la Haruno. Era tan obvia…

—¿Estás segura? ¿No tendrá que ver tu papito?

¿Y ahora sacaba a su padre? ¡Kami! Nada que ver, esta vez su padre no tuvo que usar sus influencias –dinero- para que aprobara.

¡Caray! Como si ella no lo pudiera hacer por su cuenta, o fuera una rubia tonta.

—No, es mérito propio, además sabes perfectamente como es Kakashi sensei —contraatacó quitándole el papel de sus calificaciones a la ojijade, guardando enseguida la hoja entre sus ropas.

—¡Qué va, sí lo sé! — rió. —Debiste ver tu rostro…

Probablemente por la mirada asesina que le había dedicado a su compañera fue que se corrigió, haciéndola creer que todo era una especie de broma.

—Estúpida frentezota — indignada, se volteó y caminó por los amplios pasillos del instituto, ignorando el llamado de la pelirrosada.

No estaba de ánimos para jueguitos ambiguos, muchos menos para jueguitos insinuantes.

Tan ofuscada iba caminando, que ni siquiera fue capaz de notar cuando una figura masculina la llamaba continuamente.

—Ino.

—_¿Qué se cree esa estúpida de la frente? _— gruñó entre dientes, dando grandes zancadas.

—Yamanaka Ino.

—_¿Ah?_ — se detuvo cuando una mano le agarró la muñeca. —¿Qué?

Enseguida se volteó y alzó la cabeza para establecer contacto visual con quién había interrumpido sus pasos.

—¿Sensei?

—Ino…

—Hola — fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Kakashi le sonrió –bajo la bufanda- de medio lado y disimuladamente la condujo hacia el interior de un aula vacía.

—Hola — correspondió el saludo, soltando el agarre que tenía con la rubia.

—¿Cómo estás? — no sabía por qué de pronto el corazón le comenzó a latir con rapidez.

—Bien, bien. ¿Tú?

—Bien también — sólo mentiras.

Fingió una sonrisa torcida al notar la expresión de confusión en el rostro de su profesor.

—Así que… —comenzó pausado.

—Tu padre llamó para verificar tus calificaciones. Y vendrá más tarde a recogerte.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — sobre exaltada, amplió los ojos.

—Porque se sorprendió de tu promedio y quiere conversar conmigo para agradecerme las clases de reforzamiento — respondió perezosamente.

—Ay, Kami, creí que sería por otra cosa… — exhaló aliviada.

—¿Qué otra cosa?

—No sé, quizás sospechas, qué sé yo…

—Entiendo… — se quedó en silencio antes de volver a hablar.

Necesitaba decirle muchas cosas a Ino, que era el fin de todo y que le deseaba mucha suerte en lo que hiciera más adelante. Que ya no se verían más porque desde ese momento tomarían rumbos diferentes en donde ninguno calzaba en la vida del otro.

Claro que… era difícil. Su adorada alumna fue importante para él. Y le gustaba, sí, le gustaba ella como mujer y como persona, pero no podía ser egoísta consigo mismo ni con ella, por lo que debía dejarle la ventana abierta para que explorara con propias alas el mundo.

Ino era muy joven, y eso bien lo sabía. Tenía que conocer más, tenía toda una vida por delante.

No había cabida para los sentimientos. Él era mayor, con otra mentalidad, con otras metas, con otros objetivos que involucraba el establecerse como hombre. E Ino necesitaba experiencias, aprender, ser ella misma, encontrarse, caerse y levantarse.

Y aunque la quisiera... la quisiera mucho, quizá demasiado o _más de lo que quería reconocer_, no podía permitir que el juego se extendiera por más tiempo.

—Acerca de lo nuestro… — abordó de a poco, con la atenta mirada azulada de la rubia en él. —Digo, el acuerdo.

—Sí…

—Es aquí donde termina — por fin pudo pronunciarlo, aunque se tuvo que morder la lengua para controlar la impulsividad de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Lo sé, pero

—No hay peros, Ino — la irrumpió antes de que continuara. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, por lo que lo más factible era cortar por lo sano. —El trato ya terminó, conseguiste lo que querías.

—Conseguimos lo que pactamos, sensei. — Corrigió, sintiendo cómo todo se estaba tornando una batalla entre orgullos temerosos.

—Exacto, tú lo has dicho.

—Lo sé — frunció el entrecejo para disimular la inesperada picazón que le brotó en los ojos. —Aprobé historia y tú obtuviste sexo y primicias de las novelas de mi tío.

Kakashi torció los labios.

Cuando Ino había dicho esas palabras, no había sonado muy moralista que digamos. Casi le dieron ganas de vomitar por lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, los acuerdos son de dos, y cada uno aceptó las reglas.

—Aquello no se oye muy ético.

—A quién le importa la ética de todos modos… — desvió la mirada hacia sus manos. —Supongo que… es el adiós, ¿verdad?

Dignidad antes todo, siempre.

—Sí, de aquí no nos veremos más.

—Lo sé…

—Ino… — anuló la distancia entre ellos para poder levantarle el mentón con la mano. —Mírame… — pidió con suavidad.

Ino lo hizo, enfocó las pupilas dilatadas en él.

—¿Por qué estás triste?

—¿Quién dijo que lo estaba? — el orgullo era más fuerte que los sentimientos, siempre fue así.

—Te conozco — respiró largo y tendido. —Lo que tuvimos no fue en vano, aprendí a conocerte. Sé que estás triste.

Comprensible, casi 1 año de encuentros casuales no era algo como para desecharlo así como así.

—No estoy triste, sino que… — se mordió el labio inferior. —Extrañaré a mis compañeros. —Mintió sin vergüenza alguna.

—Oh… — debía reconocer que quería escuchar otra cosa por parte de ella, otras palabras que quizá lo hubieran hecho replantearse lo que sentía.

Aún así…

—_No importa_ — se dijo a sí mismo.

Era por su bien, era por su bien y el de Ino. No debía olvidar eso, era por ella.

—Fue bueno mientras duró, sensei — falsificó una sonrisa entre los labios. —Ahora debo irme, recordé que…

Y porque no aguantaba más las ganas de llorar, salió del aula rápidamente.

No aguantaba mirarlo más a los ojos y mentirle. No aguantaba tenerlo en frente y no poder decirle lo que sentía por él. No aguantaba más tener que ser una idiota enamorada de su profesor. No aguantaba más ser indiferente mientras el corazón se le destrozaba.

Ya no aguantaba más…

Corriendo llegó al baño de mujeres, lugar en donde podría llorar sin que nadie le dijese nada. Y no le importaba tampoco, le daba exactamente lo mismo, porque con lo roto que tenía el pecho, ya nada valía la pena.

—Creí que… — hipó con desconsuelo, cerrando los ojos para que no salieran más lágrimas descontroladas.

Fue tan nítido, que había creído que por todo el tiempo que compartieron juntos, se había creado algún lazo, aunque fuera efímero, pero no fue así, de hecho fue una ingenua al creerlo de esa manera. Él, Kakashi, no la quería. No sentía ni siquiera cariño por ella.

Todo lo que sintió cuando la besaba, todas las caricias y jadeos involuntarios no fueron más que actos de compensación a su… ¿falta de ética? ¿Moral? ¿Valores pedagógicos?

Había sido una idiota. Kakashi desde un principio había visto todo como un acuerdo entre ellos. Un pacto en donde saldría beneficiado, nada más. Como una especie de contrato que ella misma realizó… ¿Cómo fue tan tonta? ¿Y por qué diablos no pensó en lo acarrearía el jueguito ese?

Ni siquiera la quería. ¡Kami! Fue tan estúpida, se sentía tonta, boba, ridícula. Y la muy necia había caído en el amor con él fácilmente.

—… tan idiota… — murmuró, teniendo bien en claro que, después de todo, fue ella quien había iniciado todo.

Qué ilusa.

.

* * *

.

Apenas se subió al vehículo, le echó una mirada interrogante al chófer que se encogía de hombros.

—¿Salió hace mucho?

—No, Srta. Yamanaka.

—¿Demorará? — preguntó, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

—Dijo que no, que sería breve.

—Está bien, gracias. — Susurró, observando por el rabillo del ojo al chófer que subía la ventanilla del carro para darle más privacidad.

Se sentía pésimo, pero… ¿qué más podía hacer?

—_Tan tonta…_ — se regañó una vez más, desganada.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta contraria a donde estaba sentada ella, se abrió, revelando en el acto a su padre que lucía sonriente.

—¡Princesa! — apenas se sentó al lado de Ino, la abrazó. —¡Aprobaste todo con excelentes calificaciones, te felicito!

—Eh… — respiró profundo, asintiendo en silencio.

—Te daré un buen premio por tu esfuerzo, princesita.

—Gracias, papá…

—Nada de gracias, tu profesor me dijo que había sido una alumna ejemplar. Te mereces mucho por haberte superado, cariño. — Inoichi se separó de ella y le tomó la mano.

—Sí… — internamente, Ino se reía con sarcasmo.

¿Una alumna ejemplar? Seguro…

—¿Por qué tan triste, princesa, pasó algo?

—Ehh… — sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados, negando en silencio. Al parecer la tristeza y melancolía se le notaba a kilómetros. —No, no pasa nada, papá, sólo que…

—Dime, nena, puedes pedir lo que quieras.

—Quiero irme lejos de aquí. Quiero ir de vacaciones a otro continente, de verdad que quiero irme de aquí. Por favor, papá. ¡Mándame a otro lugar! — chilló casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se iba a quebrar si no lo hacía.

—Pero…

—¡Por favor, papito! No me preguntes por qué, sólo… no quiero estar aquí, por favor…

Al ver el rostro de pena de su amada hija, no le quedó de otra más que asentir. Inoichi le daba todo a su hija, hasta lo imposible.

—Donde quieras, cariño.

—¡Gracias, papá! — fue el turno de ella para abalanzarse sobre su padre. —Quiero irme cuanto antes.

—Pero, cariño… ¿y tu graduación?

—No me importa la graduación, papá. Solamente quiero estar lejos de aquí. ¿Si?

—Está bien, está bien.

Y lo hacía sólo porque quería estar lejos y olvidar. Era la mejor chance que tenía, pues si quería eliminar por completo a Kakashi de su corazón y mente, debía hacerlo en un lugar donde nada le recordara él.

—_Adiós, Kakashi…_

_.  
_

* * *

.

Respiró profundo mientras observaba por la ventana la danza de miles de hojas al viento.

Maldición… por más que quería estar tranquilo, no podía, pues a cada instante la imagen de Ino se le aparecía en la mente.

Cuando ella salió de la sala, quiso seguirla, quiso detenerla y decirle que la quería sólo para él, mas no pudo hacerlo.

No quería ser egoísta, ni ese día ni nunca, porque pese a _quererla_, no correspondían, por generación no podían estar juntos.

Además, sólo quería una cosa; hacer feliz a Ino Yamanaka.

Y la única manera de hacerlo, era dejándola partir sola. Partir en busca de experiencias, de su destino, de su futuro sin él.

Después de todo, sabía que era lo correcto.

—Ino…

* * *

.

**FIN…**

.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, hoy me dio por actualizar. Quizá mañana puede ser demasiado tarde.

Primeramente; gracias a todos por leer mi fic tan crack. Para mí fue un agrado crear esta historia para ustedes, y que la disfrutaran fue aún mejor. Los comentarios fueron muy lindos y siempre apoyándome con mis locuras. Espero no decepcionarlas, y si es así, háganmelo saber, ya saben que uno nunca termina de aprender. Lo otro antes de que se me olvide, la secuela espero tenerla pronto, aunque no lo sé con certeza, ya que la próxima semana comienzo mis prácticas en los servicios de salud y no sé cuando terminan. Aún así, bajo presión trabajo mejor. ^^

**Uchiha Saori-chan, Neith Akemi, Umeko-chan, pilar, RoLl, Leia, YukixHieichan, artemisav, LOLITA, mistuki**. ¡Gracias infinitas por comentar! Y también gracias a quiénes recordaron mi cumple. Dios, estoy tan vieja. . Jajaja.

Nos vemos pronto, eh. ¡Besos a todos!


End file.
